Memento Mori
by Intro-Reset
Summary: ..."Somebody hurt my baby, somebody hurt my girl, somebody hurt my baby, somebody hurt somebody in this mean ol' world"... There was only one thought in my mind. He will pay for what he did to my Mitchie. He will pay with his life. SelenaDemi MitchieAlex


Rated M for violence and etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline

A.N. I wanted to take a little break from the angsty GPiLiV, my other fic, and type another story just for fun. Don't worry, I'll go back to finishing that story, but I just had a pretty good idea, so... **Read and review**! This is a three part fiction. And by the way, the song used here is "Hurt my baby" by John Hiatt. Listen to it! The lyrics are amazing.

*********

Into the night, the darkness, he whispers,

"Memento mori!

_Be mindful of death!_

As mortals, eternity is loosely defined!

**SPOV**

Saturday afternoons were usually spent shopping with my best friend, but today, Mitchie decided that she would rather go to the movies with her boyfriend of three months. I usually didn't hate people, but lately, I felt a stinging resentment towards Shane Gray. Ever since they started going out, Shane started acting like a jerk towards me and treated Mitchie as if she was his property. I normally would let that go, because she did spend more time with me than Shane, but I couldn't help but feel pissed. Nate, who was the closest to being my best male friend, volunteered to go shopping with me instead, but I knew his schedule was packed already, so I told him I already had other things to do. So there I was, saturated on my couch, listening to songs flowing out from my radio.

_No Need To Be Explicit  
Anyone Can See  
Injury Was Permanent  
The Wound Was Really Deep  
Doesn't Talk About It Much  
I Listen When She Does  
And When She's In That Distant Place  
I Know It's Just Because_

_Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt My Girl  
Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt Somebody In This Mean Ol' World_

_She's Developed All These Nervous Ticks  
To Prove She's Still Alive  
Does Ninety Down To Zero_

_Back In Over Drive  
Her Sleep Is Just A Nightmare State  
She Really Gets No Rest  
Till Someone Has Come Forward  
Till One Of Us Confess_

_Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt My Girl  
Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt Somebody In This Mean Ol' World_

_Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt My Girl  
Somebody Hurt My Baby  
Somebody Hurt Somebody In This Mean Ol' World_

I was half asleep when my phone started to vibrate. I carefully reached out for the cellphone, cautious not to break the phone like I had ruined my first one. It was a text message from Dallas, Mitchie's older sister.

_Hey. Is Demi over at your house? She's not back home yet._

As if on cue, the doorbell rang as soon as I tried to reply to the text. Due to my sleep induced boredom, I sluggishly got up from the couch and walked over to the door. I threw open the door, and to my shock, there stood Mitchie. Her arms wrapped around her body as if trying to keep warm, which was reasonable due to the fact that she was naked from the waist up. There was a bruise on her left eye, and her lip was bleeding. Her arms had purple marks, as if someone harshly grabbed her. Not only that, but her arms had thin lines running across the wrists roughly the size of cable cords. The same marks ran across her ankles. Bruises and cuts ran across her stomach and back.

I was in shock for a full minute before Mitchie shook in tears and collapsed into my arms. The tired state I was in quickly became a fleeting moment, and I closed the door as swiftly as I could and led Mitchie to my room. I reached for a box of bandages in the first shelf of my drawer as well as a shirt and watched as Mitchie sat on my bed.

"Mitchie..." I softly whispered as I quickly bandaged her cuts. She pulled on the shirt I handed to her afterward, and started to cry harder than before.

As she laid her head down on my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair and whispered her name over and over. Did she get mugged? Why are there rope marks running across her wrists and ankles? What happened? There questions rose in my mind while she cried cold tears. Who could have done this to Mitchie? What sick bastard would do this? Angry and scared, I waited until Mitchie's breathing fell into pace.

"Mitchie... What happened?"

Mitchie shivered at my words, and winced when I messaged her wrists. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but hesitated and only a single, soft sob managed to escape her lips. Cautiously, she tried to avert her eyes from my gaze, but I used two of my fingers to carefully cup her chin so that she would look up at me.

"Mitch, who did this?"

Tears still spilling out of her beautiful, dark brown eyes, she struggled to turn away from me once more. This time, I moved my hands away from her chin, and helped her up, so that she sat in an upright position. I took her hands into my own, and proceeded to stroke her palms with my thumbs. Her head was downcast, and I cleared my throat as to catch her attention, although it seemed not to have worked.

"Please, answer me, Mitchie. Who did this to you? Does Shane know what happened?"

Mitchie lifted her head at the mere mention of his name. Her eyes reflected fear, and her body gave an involuntary twitch. My eyebrows knit together, confused as to why he would do such a thing. Like puzzle pieces that didn't fit quite together, my mind just couldn't comprehend the situation. Silence filled the room for another five minutes before Mitchie took her hands off of mine. Slowly, she pulled off her purity ring and stared at it, before throwing it to the ground. I stood up to retrieve it but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Don't" Mitchie whispered, her voice still shaky. "I can't wear it anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" I exclaimed, still unable to process what was going on. "You made a promise to stay pure, right?"

"Alex, I can't!" Her voice suddenly got louder, "I _can't_!"

We were both standing up at this point, my eyes wide with confusion and hers with hurt.

"Look, Alex. I... Shane... I was going to... break up with him, but he... Shane just... blew up. He was just... I don't know... He just... He... I tried to run away but..." Mitchie held her wrist to show the rope marks, "and then he went on to... to..."

She fell silent, and I grew even more confused.

"Didn't anyone try to stop him?"

"Nate and Jason came in the room, but they... they were too late. Jason held him back while... while Nate... he got me out of the house."

"Oh, Mitchie..." I held her close as she burst into furious, upset sobs and tears. After hours of crying, Mitchie fell asleep in my arms, twisting and turning through her dreams.

In that moment, everything came to me. I was always slow in serious situations, like the time I fell off the swing set when I was eight. I sat on the ground that day, staring at my bleeding leg for hours before I burst into tears. Shock would freeze my mind up, leaving me unable to understand what was going on. Of course, as soon as everything hit me, my emotions and actions get out of line. After I discovered I was hurt and bleeding, I ended up breaking the nose of the girl who pushed me off. I would act without thinking of the consequences, or anything at all, actually.

Anger flooded my body and I felt nothing but hate towards Shane. Unfortunately, I don't think things through, and impulse was taking over me at the moment. I was off the bed and dressed up even before I knew it, and I walked over to the defeated body of my best friend. I looked down at her tear-stained face before cupping her cheeks and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then, I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from one of the cabinets. I was ready.

There was only one thought in my mind. That motherfucker will pay for what he did to Mitchie.

I was out the door and in front of Shane's house in a couple of hours, and impulsively, I reached for a copy of the house key I took from Mitchie's purse. I ran upstairs to Shane's bedroom, and heard moaning and a hell lot of thumping. So the bastard not only fucks Demi, he gets his way with other girls too? Without hesitation, I kicked open the door to find a naked Shane practically on top of a blond whore. He was preoccupied, so I walked over to him and pulled him off the slut by his hair.

"What the fuck?" Shane slapped my hand away from his hair and turned around. First, he looked surprised, but a cocky smile settled onto his face.

"Oh, did that bitch run over to you? Ha, that hoe was stupid, really, she needs to think twice about breaking up with me. I mean, I'm Shane _fuckin'_ Gray! At least she was a good fuck." He smirked, joyful about his conquest. "You wanna take a ride on the Shane Train, too? Hopefully, you're a much more willing bitch, huh."

His smirk dropped when he saw how I seemed... unlike myself. All my emotions were gone, except anger, and I glared at Shane with murderous intentions. 'It's hard to piss me off, but hurt Mitchie, and you get a one way ticket to _fucked_. Population- Shane.' I thought to myself.

I was at the pinnacle of my frustration when I pushed him backwards and took the knife out of my pocket. It was thin bladed, but it could cut through anything. At least, that was what I believed. He believed it too, because he stumbled backwards when he saw my knife.

"Hey, hey. No need to get... I mean, I wasn't..." He seemed ready to burst into tears when he ran into his closet and shut it closed. When it opened up a few seconds afterwards, he had a small gun in his hands and a large grin plastered on his face.

"You really wanna mess now? Look at this! It's Big Rob's little gun. He left it here, and I will use it if you don't drop that knife and get on that bed." Shane snickered and recharged the gun, spinning it on his finger as if it were a toy. "So if I were you, I'd follow my commands. Fuck me sideways if I'm wrong, but you wanna be Joe's hoe, no?"

"You raped Mitchie." I growled, the first words I've said to him in months. "You tied her up, beat her up, and fucked her."

"No, really?" Sarcasm rippled through his words, "Ha, Captain of the Obvious. So, are you going to get on that bed or not?"

That's when I lost control. Or at least, lost the last bit of control I had left.

I ran towards him with the knife in my left hand, and in shock, he raised his gun a little too late. My right hand enclosed around his neck, and due to the fact that he was taller than me, I had to stand on the tip of my toes. The naked and terrified Connect 3 popstar was trembling when he opened his mouth as to speak.

"Look, come on! I didn't kill the bitch! I just, you know, played around a bit!"

"_Played around a bit? _You messed up her life! She'll never live another day without remembering you forcing yourself on her!"

What I didn't notice was that his hand reached behind my head, and he quickly grabbed my hair. He pulled me off of him, and gave a little snicker, as if he won. Before he could do much, I brought my hand to my hair, and chopped off the locks of my hair that he had been holding. Then, I kicked his exposed private area, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Crazy bitch! You just cut off some of your damn hair! And hurt me! Shane Gray! Me! What girl does that? I don't wanna fuck you anymore! You're crazy!"

I tried to use the knife to cut his arm, but he dodged and brought up the gun once more.

"Die, bitch! Fucking die! Mitchie can die too! She was mine! She was supposed to be mine! That whore just kept screaming your fucking name! She left me for you, bitch!"

Still screaming, he pulled the trigger as much as he could, causing five loud shots to echo through the house. Luckily, he was a horrible aim. The first shot hit the cowering blond prostitute on the bed and the second hit the wall behind me. The third shot scraped my cheek and cut through my left ear, but luckily, it didn't hurt too much. Unfortunately, the fourth shot and fifth shot hit me right on my stomach. It was a strange feeling, getting shot. Just like the time I fell off that swing, I just stood there, looking at the blood spreading across my shirt. I raised my hand to touch my ear, or at least the location where my ear once resided. When I raised my eyes to meet his, Shane was smiling, victorious. But not for long.

"Bastard!"

I ran towards him with more energy than before, the pain in my stomach numb and my mind foggy. Catching him off guard, I was able to pull out the knife once more and cut him again and again, as hard as I could. I pulled the gun out of his clammy hands and stuck it to his head. He tried to talk, or perhaps whimper, but I pulled on the trigger. His struggling body grew limp, and I stood there with stoic eyes; I had no more sympathy left in me.

"That's what you get, fucker. That's what you deserve for messing with my Mitchie."

I stared at his lifeless body until everything I did finally caught up to me. Shocked, I stared at the blood on my hands, and felt tremendous pain sear through my stomach and face. I couldn't even say a word as I fell towards the ground, clutching my stomach. I distinctly remember the sound of police sirens, probably responding to the gunshots.

If I die now, at least Mitchie will live safe.

Slowly, my vision became blurry and I could barely hear a thing... except Shane's final words...

She left him for me.

I repeated that sentence in my mind, over and over, as if I were reading a beautiful line of poetry again and again.

She left him for me.

She left him for me.

She left him f-

********

A.N. I read that magazine article about how Selena didn't like sharing Demi, and it was sweet. Also, I have writer's block for Greatest Pain, and I do have ideas in my mind, but I have no idea how to connect them to the dramatic end. As well, I wanted Selena to kill someone for Demi, and since I couldn't find a story like that, might as well write a story like that, no? Yeah, felt good killing off Joe in the name of Selemi. Sorry all you Jonas Fans. I made Nick and Kevin good guys for your sakes. ;] As well, the small piece of writing beneath the A.N. in the beginning explains why I chose Memento Mori as the title. Memento Mori means "Be mindful of death" in Latin. And if you keep on reading onwards, you'll understand why the title is what it is.

******** **Read and Review**********


End file.
